


PWP: Porn With Pie

by boy1dr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Sex, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Thanksgiving, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy1dr/pseuds/boy1dr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Artemis invites Dick over for "dessert" after Thanksgiving, his partners end up giving Dick a little more festivity than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PWP: Porn With Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Details and Disclaimers: 
> 
> Dick, Wally, and Arty are in a long-term triad and the three of them are fluid-bonded. Artemis is on birth control, and Dick uses an IUD in case something goes horribly wrong (you can never be too safe with Ivy out there messing with hormones). 
> 
> While this particular scene is a surprise for Dick, they’ve discussed things like this in the past and Artemis knows her boys’ limits as well as they do themselves. As depicted, they also have a safeword that all parties are aware of at all times. 
> 
> Dick is a trans man who doesn’t particularly want bottom surgery, and while using a strap-on makes his own dysphoria worse, he’s 100% great with other people using them. 
> 
> And finally, none of these characters are mine.

Dick had just left the Manor when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He was still full from the sumptuous dinner Alfred had made, but, as requested, he’d saved room for dessert elsewhere.

 

 _You still coming over for pie, babe?_ it read. Artemis.

 

 _Heading out from the Manor_ , he replied. _Be over soon._

 

_Great. ;) You’re going to be thankful you did._

 

She had been that cryptic ever since she’d invited him. Well, “invited” implied he hadn’t already been planning on coming. Artemis liked to spend the holiday with her mother, and Wally’s family was well-practiced at feeding speedsters, and Dick loved the time with his family. But ever since they’d gotten together, the three of them had met up after Thanksgiving dinner to cuddle and eat dessert. This year, it sounded like Artemis had something else up her sleeve. And her surprises were usually amazing.

 

Dick zetaed to Palo Alto and was to his partners’ apartment before long. He unlocked the door and headed inside.

 

“Dick. Stop,” Artemis said as he entered the living room, her voice carrying from the kitchen. “Strip down to your briefs and then come in.”

 

Dick knew that voice. A little huskier than usual, a little more controlled. Her domme voice. This was going to be fun. He stripped off as quickly as he could, leaving his clothes flung over the chair.

 

“Holy shit,” Dick said as he entered the kitchen.

 

“Hey babe,” Wally said, grinning at him. He made a gorgeous tableau, lying on his back on the table, bound snugly into an intricate harness, wrists tied above his head and ankles tied together. Beside him was a pumpkin pie and a can of whipped cream.

 

“What did I say about talking?” Artemis said. She was still fully clothed, wearing a green silk blouse and a pair of tight jeans. Her hair was pulled back neatly into her customary ponytail.

 

“That I would be punished,” Wally said.

 

“I think you’ve earned a punishment, don’t you?” Artemis said. “Dick, has he earned a punishment?”

 

Dick nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

 

“I don’t want to gag you,” Artemis said. “I want to hear you scream. So I’ll just give you this.”

She slid down a cock ring snugly at the base of Wally’s erection. Wally whimpered as her fingers brushed against his cock. “Not yet,” she said, trailing a hand up his abdomen and over his chest. She took a step back, looking at both of them.

 

“Before we begin, what’s your safe word?”

 

“Chartreuse,” Dick and Wally said in unison, sharing a smile after they said it.

 

“Good boys. Dick, are you ready for dessert?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

Artemis gestured to him to step forward to the table. She cut a piece of pumpkin pie and laid it on Wally’s abdomen, then covered it with whipped cream, trailing the whipped cream down a little lower than strictly necessary. Wally moaned as she ran a finger through the whipped cream and brought it to his mouth.

 

“Then eat,” Artemis said.

 

God, Wally was beautiful like that. Trembling ever-so-slightly with the effort of staying still, cock hard and heavy and face flushed. Dick bent forward and lapped whipped cream from his navel, moaning slightly so Wally could feel the vibrations against his skin. Dick could feel himself getting wet.

 

Dick took a bite of the pie, then looked back at Artemis.

 

Artemis smiled at him as she took down her hair. Dick had a practically Pavlovian reaction to Artemis’s ponytail coming down; basically any time that happened, really good sex was about to happen. As her hair cascaded over her shoulder and down her back, a jolt of arousal sparked down through his abdomen to his clit. Artemis ran her fingers through her hair then unbuttoned her shirt, shrugging it off her shoulders.

 

“Keep going,” she said, moving to stand against Dick’s back as he turned back to Wally. He could feel as she unsnapped her bra, pressing her bare breasts against him. “Make him feel good.”

 

Dick let his teeth nip at Wally’s skin as he ate the pie. He licked up each crumb unprompted, and when he finished was rewarded with another, smaller slice, this one placed lower. He knew how difficult this must be for Wally, who probably was already hungry even after Thanksgiving dinner. It made his submission all the more breathtaking. Wally’s breath was coming faster as Dick licked down between his hipbones.

  
  
  
  


Artemis bit at Dick’s neck, making him shiver as she sucked a dark mark into his skin.

 

“Please,” Dick said. His clit ached with how much he wanted to be touched.

 

“Not yet, babe,” Artemis said. She reached up to turn his head, then pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “We’ve got to show Wally how thankful we are first, don’t we?” She picked up the whipped cream and trailed it down over Wally’s cock.

 

Dick followed her motions with his tongue, slowly lapping up the whipped cream. Under the sweetness, Wally tasted of salt and tang.

 

“Please, Dick,” Wally said, before he was cut off by Artemis feeding him a bite of pie. He moaned around her fingers, then groaned even deeper as Dick took the head of his cock into his mouth.

 

Artemis’s clever fingers found their way into Dick’s briefs, pulling them off his hips and letting them fall to the floor. Dick obediently stepped out of them, then tried to focus on blowing Wally as Artemis slowly teased her fingers between his lips. She circled his vagina with one finger, not quite dipping inside, as he shook against her hand.

 

He paid as much attention as he could to Wally’s cock in his mouth, controlling his breathing as he bobbed his head up and down. As Artemis slipped one finger into him, curling it in a practiced motion to find his g-spot, Dick moaned around Wally’s erection.

 

Wally breathed in short pants as Dick swallowed him down as far as he could, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Dick pulled back, licking and sucking at half of Wally’s erection as he jerked off the bottom half with a practiced hand.

 

“Dick! Fuck! Please, Arty. Please can I come?”

 

“Take it off him,” she ordered Dick as she added a third finger. With her other hand, she rubbed his clit in furious circles. Dick’s breathing quickened and his moans grew higher-pitched.

 

“Together,” she said. Dick sucked hard on the head of Wally’s cock, jerking him quickly, and Artemis pressed hard against Dick’s g-spot as she continued to rub his clit.

 

Wally yelled as he came in Dick’s mouth. It was a miracle Dick stayed standing as he spasmed around Artemis’s fingers, his cries cut off by Wally’s dick in his mouth. Artemis held him up as he shook out his orgasm, pulling off Wally’s cock and swallowing hard.

 

“Such good boys,” she said. Artemis kissed Dick, softly at first but then slipping her tongue in his mouth to chase Wally’s taste.

She kissed Wally next, sweet and slow and tender. When she pulled back, she smiled at them both.

 

“Are we done, or do you want to play more?”

 

Dick looked to Wally. “What do you want?”

 

“More. Please.” He was almost too blissed-out to speak.

 

“What’s your safeword?” Artemis asked. She always checked when one of them got near subspace, just to make sure they were still coherent enough to stop the proceedings if they needed to.

 

“Chartreuse,” Wally said.

 

“Dick?”

 

“Chartreuse,” Dick repeated. “I know it.”

 

“Good. Let’s finish this someplace a little more comfortable. Besides,” she said, filthy promise in her smile, “I still haven’t gotten off.”

 

Artemis picked up Wally bridal-style and carried him to their bed, Dick close on her heels. She laid Wally down and then pulled off her pants and panties in one smooth movement, leaving her completely nude. She laid two pillows against the headboard and arranged herself so she was sitting against them, legs spread. She was absolutely beautiful.

 

“Dick?” Artemis said. “ I’d like you to get me off with your mouth.” It wasn’t spoken like a request.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

Wally groaned as Dick crawled up the bed to her. He’d always liked to watch.

 

Dick situated himself between her legs and got to work. He nipped at her neck, then kissed a path down to her chest, circling his tongue around one nipple. Artemis moaned, low and throaty, as he took one into his mouth. She shivered as he grazed his teeth against it. He switched sides to lavish attention on the other.

 

Artemis tried to control her breathing, but from where he was pressed against her chest, Dick could feel and hear the subtle shudders as he flicked his tongue.

 

“Get on with it,” she said, fingers gripping the edge of the mattress.

 

Dick didn’t reply, just slid down to the patch of neatly-trimmed blonde curls between her legs. He flattened his tongue, slowly licking over the whole of her. Artemis bucked her hips into his face, and Wally’s moan matched hers.

 

“Tell him what it’s like,” Artemis said.

 

“It’s so good, Walls,” Dick said. He licked a careful circle around her clit. He wanted to draw this out. “She’s so hot. So sweet.” His tongue traced an intricate pattern over her labia.  

 

Artemis groaned as Dick shifted his attention to her clit. First the same long licks he’d started with, then ever-tightening spirals.

 

“Ah! Dick!” She ground up against Dick’s face, taking what she wanted. Dick matched her desperation and took her clit between his lips, spearing his tongue against it in tight circles as he sucked. Her thighs tightened around his head as she came with a long moan.

 

Once she’d finished shaking, she pulled Dick up by his hair to kiss her. She smiled as she tasted herself on his lips.

 

“Have him clean your face up,” she said.

 

Dick moved over to kiss Wally, straddling him. The lower half of his face was shining, Wally pulled Dick’s bottom lip between his teeth and ran his tongue over it. Dick ground his hips down into Wally’s rapidly hardening cock and sent a silent prayer of thanks to whatever god was responsible for speedster refractory periods. Wally broke the kiss and licked Dick’s face clean as Dick laughed.

 

“Can I ride him?” Dick asked once Wally had finished. “Please ma’am?”

 

Artemis made a show of deliberating, but her boys had been good, and they were going to get what they wanted.

 

“Get him ready for me first.” She got off the bed and bent to rummage in the toy chest.

 

Dick climbed off of Wally, arranging him so his legs hung off the edge of the bed. He knelt on the carpet between his legs and grabbed a bottle of lube off the nightstand.

 

“Relax,” he said as he circled Wally’s asshole with one lubed finger. Wally was practically vibrating with excitement, a fairly literal statement when it came to him.

 

Wally lifted his head to watch the proceedings, but threw it back against the mattress as Dick slipped his finger inside.

 

“Hurry up,” he said. “I can take it.”

 

Dick continued at a maddeningly slow pace, circling his finger before finally slipping in a second one. Wally groaned as Dick felt for his prostate, finding it within a matter of seconds. Dick only brushed over it before scissoring his fingers slowly, deliberately. As Dick finally slipped a third finger inside him, waiting for him to adjust, Artemis cleared her throat.

 

“You boys ready?” She was grinning, wearing nothing but a strap-on. The black leather straps wrapped snugly around her hips, accentuating them.

 

“Yes ma’am,” they both said at once. Dick slid his fingers out and climbed back on top of Wally. As he sank down onto Wally’s cock, Artemis slid inside Wally, and the three of them moaned in unison.

 

Still snugly tied, Wally could do nothing but let himself be pleasured. Sure, he could’ve gotten out of his restraints in an instant, but where was the fun in that? Between Dick bouncing on his cock and Artemis thrusting into his prostate with the same accuracy she used in everything she did, he was almost overloaded with pleasure. He barely realized when he started vibrating, but the others did.

 

Dick nearly screamed as Wally’s cock began vibrating inside him. He fucked himself faster, leveraging the vibrations to hit everywhere inside him.

 

Artemis swore as Wally’s vibrations spread to the dildo pressed snugly against her clit. Her thrusts stuttered, but then redoubled. The three moved in unison, in a practiced ecstasy of rhythm, giving and taking their pleasure in even amounts.

 

Artemis’s hands went to Dick’s hips, fingers spread wide, nails cutting into his hips and ass. She was only human, and having Dick Grayson’s ass bouncing in her face was too much temptation. Dick was grunting softly each time Wally bottomed out, and Wally was full-on babbling. Artemis could feel tension building in her abdomen. They were all close.

 

Artemis held Dick down against Wally. Dick ground his clit against Wally’s pelvic bone, rocking his hips back and forth and finally succumbing to the vibrations. He was beyond words, only a soft cry signifying his orgasm.

 

Between Dick spasming on his cock and Artemis’s steady thrusts against his prostate, Wally was undone. He screamed out his orgasm as he came inside of Dick, who was still shaking.

 

As he came, he lost control, vibrating even faster. Artemis thrust in once, twice, and a final time, before the vibrations against her clit were too much.

 

“Wally!” Her hips stuttered, and she went weak at the knees, slowly pulling out before sinking down onto the bed.

 

They laid there like that, sprawled on top of each other in a warm, sated pile, until Artemis could stand again. She and Dick got to work untying Wally, who was still limp and blissed out.

 

“You good?” she asked.

 

“So good,” Wally said, flexing his fingers as his wrists were untied. Artemis kissed him as Dick wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into his side. “Do I get a piece of pie now?” he said as she pulled away.

 

Dick and Artemis laughed.

 

Artemis ran her fingers through his hair. “After a shower.”

 

 


End file.
